Waking Up In Vegas
by LionsLady11-09-70
Summary: Cari came to Vegas to get away from her troubles. Randy was looking for a good time. What connects these two together in one night? That's what their trying to figure out. Dedicated to veracruzortongal. Based off 'Waking Up In Vegas' by Katy Perry.
1. Waking Up In Vegas

**A/N: This is for veracruzortongal because she wrote me an AMAZING one shot! So thinking this over, I figured this is going to have to be a few shot to get everything in that I want. SURPRISE! So here it is!**

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

'_GOOOOOOD MORNING LAS VEGAS! Right now it's a balmy seventy-two degrees at eight in the morning with clear skies…'_

Cari groaned as she reached over and hit the snooze button on the radio. She lay back down in bed and squeezed her eyes shut. It was way too early for her to be awake. Cari sat up slowly and opened her eyes. The curtains were open and the sun shone through the windows. Cari instantly closed her eyes to the bright sun.

"Why is the sun always so bright…" Cari wondered to herself.

"Mmph…be quiet." Someone said right next to her.

Cari instantly opened her eyes despite the bright sun. Who said that? Cari looked to her left to see a tanned man lying right next to her. Cari gasped as she jumped out of bed. Who in the HELL was that? And how did he get in her bed? Or was it her bed…the hotel room didn't look the same as hers. Yet her luggage was in the room. Speaking of the room, it was a complete mess. Cari ran her fingers through her hair as she tried to figure things out. As she tried to un-tangle her hair she caught something on her finger out of the corner of her eye. She held her hand out to see a huge ring on her ring finger. It was too big to be an engagement ring. The man in the bed started to get up but instantly fell back to the bed.

"My head hurts." He complained.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Cari yelled at him.

"Ahh too loud! Wait…who are you?" The man asked Cari.

"You answer me first." Cari demanded.

"Nuh uh. You answer. Ladies first." The man argued.

"I have no time for games! What the hell are you doing in my room?" Cari asked.

"YOUR room? Uhm…this is _my_ room. Vince paid it out for me." The man said proudly.

"Vince? Who the hell is Vince?" Cari asked frustrated.

"My boss." Randy answered.

"GOD I have no time for this. I need to shower and figure out what happened last night…" Cari said as she walked to the bathroom.

"Oh no you don't!" The man argued.

The man raced to the bathroom door and blocked the entrance. Cari looked the man up and down. He was very tan and well built. His eyes were icy blue and his hair was almost like a buzz cut. He had a six-pack that almost made Cari melt. She looked up at this man and huffed.

"You're blocking my way." She said.

"I go first. The name's Randy by the way. Randy Orton." Randy said smiling before slipping into the bathroom.

Cari was about to argue but let this guys name sink in. Randy Orton…why did that sound so familiar? She looked over at her suitcase to see a huge gold belt slung over one bag. She looked closely at it to see a huge 'W' in the middle of it. It only took her one second to realize who he was.

She possibly hooked up with the WWE Champion, Randy Orton.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**Two Hours Later**

"Hurry up will ya?" Randy complained as he packed up his things.

"I wouldn't have taken so long if SOMEONE didn't take so long in the god damn bathroom!" Cari yelled back at him.

"I'm sorry if my body needs some extra. I actually care about what happens to it unlike someone…" Randy said.

Cari threw a pillow at him and zipped her suitcase up. She sat down next to it and groaned. She REALLY needed to remember what happened last night! She started to re-trace her steps. Where did she start off at?

_**Flashback-Twenty-Four Hours Ago**_

"_Cari cheer up! Your two best buds are in town for two nights of excitement!" Candice exclaimed as they stepped out of Cari's hotel room._

"_How can I be excited? John just broke up with me before your pay-per-view!" Cari said to Candice sniffling._

"_Forget about John tonight!" Trish tried telling her._

"_How can I? We went out for three years. THREE YEARS. And he just drops me on the spot like that?" Cari recalled._

"_That's his problem not yours. Now before we go any farther in your pity party, PLEASE double check that you have everything." Trish told her._

_Cari sighed as she opened her purse up. Her fake ID was in the separate pocket. Her wallet was on the left side and her hotel key to the right. Lip gloss, her cell phone, and other things were strewn around._

"_Yes, I do. Now please let me drown my sorrows in alcohol." Cari begged._

"_Yes! The party begins! WOO!" Candice yelled as she danced through the entrance of the Palm's main lobby._

_Trish laughed as she locked her arm with Cari's. Candice led the way through the lobby to one of the Palm's many bars. Cari tried to be all peppy like Candice, but it wasn't working. John had just broken up with her a few hours ago. How did her friends expect her to bounce back so fast?_

"_Look whose here Trishie!" Candice sang as she ran back to her friends._

"_Oh my GOD! Hide me!" Trish screamed as she hid behind Cari._

_Cari couldn't help but laugh at her friend. She scanned the crowd to see who Candice was talking about. At one end of the bar was Jeff Hardy hanging out with Shawn Michaels and Hunter. _

_Among the group of men was the WWE Champion, Randy Orton._

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

"Hey…HEY!" Randy shouted at Cari.

Cari shook her head and looked up at Randy. He was standing at the door waiting to leave. Cari stood up off the bed and walked out the door. Randy slammed the door and started to follow Cari down the hallway. She was halfway down when she realized that Randy wasn't following her anymore. She turned around to see Randy searching his pockets.

"What did you lose?" Cari questioned.

"My room key…" Randy said as he continued to search his pockets.

Cari groaned as she leaned up against a wall. So far, her days here in Vegas weren't ending up too well. All her questions still needed to be answered. Randy walked past her to the elevators.

"Did you find it?" She asked.

"Nope. Guess we'll have to go to the desk to get a new one." Randy said as he pressed the down button for the elevator.

"Are you serious?! Good god Randy…" Cari muttered as she joined him at the elevator.

The two stepped into the elevator in silence. The whole ride down the lobby was pure silence also. As the doors opened Cari decided to ask one simple question.

"Do you remember anything from last night?" Cari asked him.

"Nope. Not a damn thing. And that's what we're going to find out today." Randy told her before dragging her out of the elevator.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**Well here's the first chapter. I hoped everyone liked it! PLEASEE review!**

**Next chapter: Cari and Randy become one step closer to remembering last night by asking the bartender a few questions. And Cari gets a surprise call, but from who? Keep reading!**


	2. Whrere Glitter Can Lead You

Randy led the way toward the bar area through the hotel lobby. People stared at Randy and occasionally whispered and pointed. Cari scoffed as she continued to follow Randy to the bar. Once they got there Randy pushed Cari onto one of the chairs.

"Wait here. I'll flag down the bartender." Randy ordered.

"Oh no you don't!" Cari yelled.

Cari reached out for Randy's arm and pulled him back. Randy lost his balance and started to fall onto Cari. Randy grabbed the top of the chair and stopped himself from falling. His face was inches away from Cari's. Cari was frozen in her seat. Was she suppose to move? Randy smiled as he slowly moved away from Cari. He snapped his fingers and the bartender walked over to the two.

"What can I get you two?" The bartender asked.

"Actually, we have to ask you a few questions." Randy said.

"I'm not doing anything without a drink. Get me a mimosa and he'll have a rum and coke." Cari ordered.

"Can I see your ID please?" The bartender asked.

Cari opened her purse and searched around. After fumbling around for a while, Cari realized that she didn't have it. She searched in her pants pockets and back to her purse. Randy laughed as he watched Cari struggle to find her ID. Cari stared up at the bartender and smiled.

"Uhm…I don't really have it right now…" Cari explained.

"Then just the rum and coke then?" The bartender asked with a smile.

"Yep. That's just perfect." Randy replied with a smile.

Cari glared at Randy as the bartender walked away to get Randy's drink. Randy just smiled sweetly back at her before checking his phone. Something glittery on Randy caught Cari's eye. She noticed that Randy's shirt had glitter all over the back. Cari giggled as she started to wipe it off. Randy turned around and stumbled back a few steps.

"What the hell are you trying to do?!" Randy asked freaking out.

"Calm down champ! You have glitter on your shirt that's all." Cari said laughing.

"Well get it off!" Randy demanded as he turned back around.

"Aah, so _that's _where you two went last night!" The bartender exclaimed as he came back with Randy's drink.

Randy and Cari instantly turned their attention to the bartender. He just stood there smiling as he put Randy's drink in front of him. Cari swiped the last of the glitter off Randy's back and turned her whole body toward the bartender.

"What do you mean?" Cari asked.

"After you got into a fight with that one Cena dude, this guy took you out of here and somewhere else. Judging by your glitter, I know exactly where you went." The bartender informed the two.

"Wait…I got into a fight with Cena? Oh god…" Cari said as she put her head down on the table.

"What happened before that?" Randy asked.

"Well you got drinks for all your buddies and the only girl from her group that came over was a tall brunette. The blonde and your girl sat at the other end of the bar. I never served that many drinks to one person!" The bartender told Randy.

"Wow, you alcoholic." Randy said turning toward Cari.

Cari lifted her head a bit and smacked Randy on the arm. Randy winced in pain as he rubbed the spot where she hit him.

"Then what happened after that?" Cari asked.

"Well you and the blonde were talking really loud about your guy problems and the Cena guy decided to try and fix things with you." The bartender said.

"That's right! I remember now!" Randy exclaimed.

"You do?" Cari asked.

"Yeah…well…kinda." Randy admitted.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

_**Flashback**_

"_God get away from me Cena!" Cari yelled._

"_Cari please, we need to talk." John tried to explain to her._

"_You expect ME to talk to YOU after you just DUMPED me?" Cari asked._

"_I just wanna say a few things before anything else happens." John told her._

"_It's no use. She's past wasted." Jeff whispered to Randy._

_Randy took a sip of his drink as he watched this scene unfold. He had seen Cari around backstage whenever John flew her in. He wasn't going to lie; she was beautiful. John didn't explain to anyone why he just dumped her on the spot. _

"_Well I don't wanna talk!" Cari yelled as she started to sway._

"_You tell him girl!" Trish yelled in encouragement._

"_Cari quiet down! You're making a scene." John pointed out._

"_Your moms making a scene!" Cari said laughing at her own joke. _

_Randy laughed and shook his head. Cari was beyond wasted. Then again, he was almost there. Randy downed his last drink and wiped his mouth off. John tried to reach out for Cari's hand but she swatted it away._

"_RAPE! RAPE!" Cari screamed._

"_I'm not doing anything to you Cari!" John yelled._

"_I loved you! And you broke my heart! I'm never talking to you again! I hate you!" Cari yelled, almost falling over._

_Candice took in a deep breath as she watched her friend fight with her ex. How was she going to get Cari out of here? She walked over to Randy and handed him another drink._

"_If you accept this will you please get Cari out of here? I'll take care of Trish." Candice pleaded._

"_Mmhmm." Randy answered as he grabbed the drink before him._

_Within seconds, the glass was empty. Randy walked over to Cari, stumbling a little bit himself. He grabbed Cari by the waist and hoisted her over his shoulder. Cari screamed and pounded on his back._

"_I'm being kidnapped!" Cari screamed all the way out of the bar._

"_Oh calm down drama queen!" Randy yelled back as he walked out of the bar with Cari._

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

"Oh my god…I'm gonna die." Cari exclaimed, putting her head down once more.

Suddenly Cari's phone started to vibrate in her purse. Cari groaned as she took out her phone and pressed the green button. She pressed the phone to her ear, her head still hidden by her arms.

"What." Cari answered coldly.

"Cari? It's John." John said from the other line.

"SHIT!" Cari exclaimed.

Cari sprung out of her chair and covered her mouth with her hand. Randy stared at her confused as he sipped on his rum and coke. The bartender started to wash glasses as he waited for Cari to end her call.

"Listen, we need to talk. About last night." John told her.

"I really didn't mean to yell at you like that! I was wasted and…I really needed to forget you." Cari told him honestly.

"I know. But can we please meet somewhere?" John asked.

"Uhm…I'm actually busy right now, how about later?" Cari asked.

"My flight leaves at three today. Car, I need to see you ASAP." John pleaded.

"Well I don't. I need to figure out where this glitter came from I'll call you later." Cari said before hanging up the phone.

Cari threw her phone back in her purse and faced the bartender again. The bartender put the glasses away and turned the water off.

"Okay so we have that much. Now what's with the glitter on Randy's back?" Cari asked.

"Well they must have ran out of rice." The bartender answered plainly.

"Whose they?" Randy asked.

"The wedding chapel. You know, A Little White Wedding Chapel?" The bartender informed them.

"Why would we be…" Cari started to ask before pausing.

Both Randy and Cari's eyes ventured toward the ring on Cari's hand. They looked back up at each other, then back at the ring. Cari's eyes grew wide as she continued to stare at the ring.

"Oh. HELL. No." Randy exclaimed before slamming his drink down on the bar.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**Uh oh! Everything is starting to piece together! Please review! And thank you for all the reviews for the first chapter!**

**Next chapter: On their way to A Little White Wedding Chapel, Randy and Cari run into Jeff and Candice. Can they help them remember anything else from last night? Keep reading!**


	3. Going To The Chapel

"Where do you think your going?!" Cari demanded.

"To this chapel place. Are you just gonna sit here and wait for this whole thing to piece together or are you gonna help me?" Randy asked.

Cari groaned as she got up from her chair. She left the bartender a twenty and shuffled her feet over to Randy. Randy huffed impatiently as he waited for Cari to reach him. Once she did, she stopped and flipped her phone open.

"What the hell are you doing?" Randy asked.

"I'm checking the time if that's okay with you." Cari snapped back.

"You can do that and walk at the same time you know." Randy responded.

"Let's see here…it's about 9:30 in the morning and John's plane leaves at three…" Cari said talking to herself.

"Whoa. When did John play into this?" Randy asked confused.

"He wants to talk to me. I don't know if I wanna talk to him or not yet. Come on let's go." Cari said walking ahead of Randy.

Cari passed by Randy as she walked into the hotel lobby. She could hear Randy's footsteps behind her. She didn't want to talk to him at the moment. She needed to figure out what happened last night and she needed to figure it out fast. If she wanted to talk to John today all this would have to be done by noon. But did she want to talk to him? Cari sighed as she walked out of the main hotel doors. Randy followed quickly behind her and was right at her side.

"We need to find this chapel place." Randy stated.

"Thank you Captain Obvious." Cari told him.

"Oh my god Cari!" Someone yelled.

Cari looked over to see Jeff and Candice getting out of a cab. Candice ran over to her with a relieved look on her face. Cari groaned and covered her face with her hands. Randy started to laugh at Cari. Candice gave Cari a tight hug to the point that Cari couldn't breathe.

"God I was so worried about you last night!" Candice exclaimed.

"Babe let go of her! Your gonna kill her. I don't think her husband would like that." Jeff said with a smile.

"HUSBAND?!" Randy and Cari yelled at the same time.

"Yeah! Congrats newlyweds!" Jeff said laughing.

Candice glared at Jeff and his smile instantly fell. Cari stared at Jeff with wide eyes. Did he really say what she think he said? Randy started to swear under his breath as he walked away from everyone. He really couldn't take this all in right now.

"You don't remember do you." Candice asked her friend.

"Please explain." Cari demanded.

"Jeff and I were heading out of the hotel to the same chapel as you to…well…you know." Candice said quietly.

"You were gonna get married?!" Cari shouted.

"Shut it!" Candice demanded.

"Sorry…" Cari apologized.

"Anyways, so as we're walking out we see you two walk in being all happy-go-lucky and covered in glitter." Jeff started to explain.

"Was there some weird tiki guy that greeted us at the door?" Cari asked.

"Yep." Jeff agreed.

"Oh boy…" Cari said as she closed her eyes.

"What? Do you remember?" Randy asked, coming back to the group.

"Vaguely." Cari replied.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

_**Flashback**_

"_Are you sure you want to do this?" Jeff asked Candice._

"_Yeah. Totally. What better place then Vegas?" Candice answered with a nervous laugh._

"_Candice…I'm not going to be offended if you don't." Jeff told her._

"_I know! And I do wanna get married. I'm just worried that if I don't get married now then I never will." Candice explained._

"_Candice. We don't have to get married now. Hell we don't have to get married ever! We'll take it one day at a time." Jeff told her, giving her a light kiss on the lips. _

"_God who needs John Cena!" Someone yelled in the lobby._

_Candice and Jeff looked over to see Cari and Randy entering the hotel. The light reflected off all the glitter that was stuck to their clothes. Randy has his arm around Cari's waist as they walked toward the casino. Jeff and Candice looked at each other worried. Instantly they ran over to Cari and Randy. Cari looked over to see the two running toward them._

"_Hi guys!" Cari greeted them._

"_Hun what is going on?" Candice asked._

"_I am now the NEW Mrs. Randy Orton!" Cari said proudly._

"_I stole Cena's girl from him!" Orton stated._

"_Wait…you got married?" Jeff asked._

"_Yeah! Down at the pretty little chapel some odd ways away." Cari said smiling._

"_Mmhmm. Got glitter on me." Randy stated as he brushed some of it off._

"_Your kidding me." Candice said._

"_Nope! John…was NEVER the right one. Randy is. He tall and tan and sexy and has a great body…"Cari trailed off giggling._

_Randy laughed as he pulled Cari in for a kiss. Jeff stared at the two in shock. John would not be happy about this in the morning. Candice was starting to grow furious. She pulled the two apart and leaned into Randy._

"_I told you to take care of her! Not marry her!" Candice yelled._

"_Maybe that's part of taking care of her." Randy pointed out shrugging his shoulders._

"_God, this is a mess." Candice said._

"_I'm Mrs. Orton! I'm Mrs. Orton!" Cari sang._

"_Yes you are." Randy agreed smiling._

"_And where do you think your off to?" Jeff asked._

"_To sleep I hope." Candice said under her breath._

"_Gambling!" Cari said excitedly._

"_No! You need SLEEP." Candice told them._

"_We bid you adieu!" Randy told them as he led Cari away._

_Jeff and Candice watched the two walk into the casino. Randy lifted Cari up and gave her a kiss. Candice walked over to one of the elevators and pushed the up button. She looked at Jeff and sighed._

"_I'm not getting married. Nuh uh. Not like them." Candice told Jeff._

"_I'm with you one hundred percent." Jeff agreed, joining her at the elevator._

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

"So we really did get married…" Randy re-capped.

"Yep. Congrats!" Jeff said.

Randy slid down the nearest wall and ran his hands over his buzzed hair. Cari ran her hand down her face and took a deep breath. She couldn't believe that she married Randy Orton, her ex's best friend. Candice hugged her friend a bit lighter now. She backed away from Candice and pulled Randy up.

"We need to find someone in the casino. Anyone that saw us play." She told him.

"Agreed." Randy said.

"Well enjoy married life." Jeff joked.

"I will smack you so hard…" Randy threatened through clutched teeth.

"Randy no." Cari ordered.

Cari took his hand and looked up at him. Randy sighed as he looked back at Jeff. Cari led him back into the hotel, never letting go of his hand. Candice smiled to herself as she watched the pair walk away from each other.

"We probably shouldn't mention where we just were should we?" Candice asked Jeff.

"Yeah. At least they had rice instead of glitter." Jeff replied before he pulled Candice in for a kiss.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**Well I guess this is what all-nighters are for…please review!**

**Next chapter: Randy and Cari hunt down someone from the casino that dealt at one of the tables they gambled at. What were they up to when they played? And what else can these two find out about their night? Keep reading!**


	4. It's All About The Money

"This is a huge ass casino." Randy said as he looked out to the casino floor.

"Where the hell do we start?" Cari asked.

"You really think I know? Let's just wander around and hope someone recognizes us…" Randy said as he started to walk into the casino.

Cari sighed as she flipped her phone open. It was almost 10:15, and Cari was getting hungry. She clenched her stomach as it started to rumble. She followed Randy into the casino and looked around. There were already so many people here for the morning. Personally, Cari found gambling pointless and a waste of time. Why waste all of your money on games where you'll lose most of it? But apparently Cari was an avid player last night.

"Look! It's Mr. and Mrs. Orton! Here to cash in your winnings?" Someone called from a table.

Randy whipped around and strode over to one of the dealers at a blackjack table. Cari followed quickly behind him. The people at the table all gasped and grabbed for cell phones and cameras.

"I swear if any of you take a picture…" Randy started to threaten before Cari put her hand over his mouth.

"What he means to say, is that please no photos." Cari plead.

The tourists put their cameras away sadly and went back to playing their game. The dealer laughed as he dealt out the next hand.

"You two look awfully tired. Late night?" He asked with a wink.

"Listen here. We need to figure out just what the hell went down here last night since neither of us can remember what happened." Randy said sternly.

"You're going to have to ask nicely sir." The dealer replied.

"I'm hung over and crabby. There's no room for polite." Randy snapped back.

"Randy! Step back and let me ask okay?" Cari asked pushing him back.

"Way to keep your husband on a leash. I like it." The dealer said smiling.

"What happened at this table?" Cari asked.

"Well, you were playing blackjack and winning quite a lot. Randy got mad at you from playing a 'stupid game' and pulled you away to play craps at the table kitty-corner from me. Minutes later, you both hit jackpot and…" The dealer explained before Randy slapped his forehead.

"What the hell?" Cari asked annoyed.

"I remember now! I remember what happened here…oh shit…" Randy trailed off.

_**Flashback**_

"_Whoo! Twenty-one baby!" Cari exclaimed, pulling her chips into her._

_All the players applauded her as Cari bowed. The dealer smile as he dealt her another hand. Randy walked over to her and tugged on her arm._

"_You're done here." He told her._

"_Whaa? No! I just won a HUGE hand! Drinks for everyone! Oh, and two for me." Cari giggled._

"_This is such a pointless game! The concept is to get twenty-one. Come on, I have something better." Randy said dragging her away._

"_Wait my chips!" Cari yelled, yanking her arm free._

_Cari grabbed a chip bag from the dealer and put all of her chips in them. The waitress walked around with drinks as Cari grabbed one off the tray. She chugged it down and slammed the glass on the table._

"_Okay, we can go now. Bye guys!" Cari waved._

_Randy laughed as he linked arms with Cari as they walked over to the craps table. Randy pushed past a crowd of people and took Cari's chip bag. He spilled the chips out all over the table._

"_Hey! That's my money!" Cari whined._

"_We're married now, so we share everything okay baby?" Randy told her._

"_Okay." Cari said, giggling and stealing a kiss._

"_You're betting all of this sir?" A woman asked._

"_Yes! Yes I am!" Randy exclaimed._

_The crowd clapped and watched as Randy was pushed two dice. Randy took the dice and shook them in his hand._

"_What should I go for baby?" Randy asked._

"_Uhm…snake eyes!" Cari said._

"_Snake eyes it is. Blow on em babe." Randy said holding the dice under her mouth._

_Cari blew on the dice, her breath reeking of alcohol. Randy shook the dice once more and let them go out of his hand. They rolled down to the other side before settling down._

_He had gotten snake eyes._

_The crowd went wild as Cari screamed and jumped up and down. Randy's haw dropped as he looked down at his luck. He picked Cari up and swung her around. He stopped spinning her and kissed her. He set her down as the dealer handed him all his chips._

"_How much is this?" Randy asked._

"_Well sir, you have a very large sum…" The dealer started to say._

"500,000 dollars…" Randy said trailing off once more.

"Your saying…you won…oh my lord…" Cari said running her fingers through her hair.

"Yes mam! You guys left your chips at the cash-in desk. All you need to do is claim them, cash them in and there you go. You have the money." The dealer explained.

"That's pocket change to me…" Randy said.

"I could pay off my mortgage, my car…" Cari started to say before Randy cut her off.

"Didn't John pay for all of that?" Randy asked.

"I have debts okay? We'll just leave it at that." Cari told him.

Cari's phone started to ring once more. She pulled it out of her pocket and looked at the caller ID. John was calling again. Cari sighed as she flipped it open and pressed the green button.

"Hello?" Cari answered.

"Meet me for breakfast at the Bistro Buffet now." John ordered.

"John I'm really in the middle of something I can't…" Cari tried telling him.

"Could you please drop what your doing and come here? I bet your just tanning and don't wanna get up." John assumed.

"Oh you have no idea what I'm doing." Cari replied.

"Please Cari. Come meet me." John begged.

"Fine. I'll be there in a bit." Cari said before hanging up.

"Oh no, your not ditching me." Randy told her.

"He really needs to talk to me Randy. Just find out something else without me okay? Gimmie a call when you find something else out and I'll meet up with you when I'm done." Cari explained to him.

"Fine. Where did we go next?" Randy asked.

"Well, you ran into your boss in the lobby on the way to your room…" The dealer explained.

"Vince? Oh shit…" Randy said before walking off.

Cari sighed as she thanked the dealer and left him a tip. She made her way out of the casino and into the main lobby. She was really nervous to see John. Would she tell him about her and Randy? Might as well. He would ask her what she had been doing her whole morning. She'd have to apologize for how she acted as well. She didn't mean to yell at him at all. But she had to remember that he broke her heart just a little over twenty-four hours ago. Cari could feel tears start to swell in her eyes, but she wiped them away. She needed to be strong. She needed to just forget that John threw three years of their life together away.

But could she do that?

****

**Lack of updates make me sad, and I'm very sorry! But here it is finally, please review!**

**Next chapter: Cari meets with John for breakfast, and he talks about the break-up. Strangely, something he says triggers something Cari remembers about last night. What is it? And will she tell him about her and Randy? Keep reading!**


	5. All I Ask Of You

**So my life has been this: Wake up, school, tennis, work, sleep. Repeat 540366632 times. But here I am updating, please enjoy!**

"Are you looking for someone Miss Orton?" the host asked.

"Don't say that." Cari hissed.

The host smiled to himself as he went back down to organizing menus. Cari sighed as she looked around the buffet. Everyone was calling her Mrs. Orton today.

Course they were. She was married to the man.

She spotted him in a corner booth eating his hash browns. Cari took in a quick breath as she studied him. He was leaning against the back of the booth with a napkin tucked into his white dress shirt. He lifted his arm to look at the time on his silver Pulsar watch. That was the watch Cari gave to him on their second anniversary. John looked her way and locked eyes with her. He slid out his booth and stood up next to it, waiting for her. Cari closed her eyes as she tried to keep the tears away. She opened them slowly as she walked toward him. As she got closer, she could see the dark circles under his eyes. Was he up all night, thinking about her? Or did he just not get enough sleep because he came in late from the club?

"Cari." He said, his voice quiet but still booming.

"Hi John." Cari croaked out.

John started to lean in for a hug, but Cari slid right into her seat. She didn't want to hug him. She didn't even want to touch him. John's arms fell slowly back to his sides as he sat across from her. They sat in silence for a while until John cleared his voice.

"I'm really happy you came here Cari." He told her.

"You didn't give me much of a choice." Cari said.

"Listen. I need to explain some things…" John said before trailing off.

Cari held her breath as she waited for John to say something. He knocked his knuckles against the table, his eyes finding hers. He reached across the table and grabbed one of Cari's hands. She tried to pull away, but John's grip was too strong for her.

"I know you still love me Cari." He told her.

"Let go of my fucking hand. Last thing I remember is you dumping me before your pay-per-view, no explanation." Cari replied harshly.

"Cari just listen!" John demanded.

Cari was about to reply, but she snapped her mouth shut. She didn't want to go off on him. She wouldn't be able to stop if she did. Plus, she didn't want to make a scene.

She had done enough of that last night.

"Cari, I broke up with you because…because I had doubts. The way you had been acting these past couple months made me think you had lost interest. When I met you at the airport last night, your mind was always somewhere else and you wouldn't even hold my hand. I thought you had stopped loving me. So I ended it, thinking it was the best for both of us. But then Trish started to yell at me about how I was going crazy and you still loved me and she started to explain why you were so out of it and...God Cari, I'm so sorry for what I did." John explained.

Cari sat there, trying to take everything in. He broke up with her over some hunch he had? Three years she was with him, and a little bitty hunch has him throw it all away. Cari bit her lip from screaming at him right there.

"Baby, why didn't you tell me what was going on? I would have flown to you to be at your side." He asked her.

"Look it's no big deal okay? I didn't want to worry you." She told him.

"Well, I tried finding you last night but you weren't in your room. I walked out to the lobby and saw you skipping out of the doors singing some song…" John started to say before Cari gasped.

"Holy shit." She said.

"What?" John asked.

"Oh, holy shit. I need to go John." Cari said.

Cari started to stand up, but John still had a hold of her hand. He pulled her back down and pulled her into the table.

"Cari. I'm trying to apologize to you. I love you so much, and I can't imagine being with anyone else but you. Please forgive me Cari. I wanna be with you…I wanna…what the hell is this?" John asked, lifting her hand up.

On her ring finger was Randy's class ring. Cari still had it on from last night. Cari started to bite her nails as John looked at the ring. He looked back up at Cari, worried.

"Did you buy this last night or something?" John asked.

"Not exactly. Listen John, I really wanna finish this conversation but I gotta go take care of something." Cari told him.

"Do you want a drink for the road Mrs. Orton?" A waiter asked.

Cari froze as soon as the words came out of the waiter's mouth. She could feel her hand drop slowly to the table as John let go of it. She looked down at John who was starting to stand up. Soon he was towering over her with angry eyes.

"What did he just call you?" John asked.

"Like I said. I need to go take care of something. Once I do we'll finish this lovely conversation okay?" Cari said, trying to end the conversation.

"Did he just call you…'Mrs. Orton?'" John spat out.

"Look, it's a long story. One that I'm actually working on figuring out okay? Please, we can finish this later." Cari pleaded.

"What the hell happened last night Cari? Jesus Christ, we aren't together for one day and you go and get married to Randy Orton?" John yelled.

"John please! It's a long story, one that I'm trying to figure out. Please, if we could finish this later…" Cari was saying before being cut off.

"My plane leaves at three. I'm not gonna wait." John told her.

"If you still love me, you'll wait." Cari replied before walking off.

Cari didn't have the time to cry. She took her cell phone out and dialed Randy's number. All it took was one ring for him to answer.

"Took ya long enough." He answered.

"Your not gonna believe what I remember. We need to go to that chapel. I know which one we went too." Cari told him.

"Yeah well, I'm sure I can top you." Randy told her.

"How?" Cari asked.

"Meet me in the lobby. I'll tell you on the way to the chapel." Randy informed her.

"John knows. Everyone's been calling me Mrs. Orton. He caught on."

"…SHIT." Was all Randy could say.

Cari hung up the phone as she made her way to the lobby. She just wanted to find out what happened so she could talk things through with John. She wanted to go back in time and really let John know what was going on with her so she wouldn't have been in this position.

But personally, why should she be complaining about being married to Randy Orton?

**Here it isss! I'm sorry it took me forever, please review!**

**Next chapter: Randy tells Cari what Vince helped him remember. What was it? And what was going on with Cari? Keep reading!**


	6. Close, But No Cigar

Randy was standing in the lobby, waiting impatiently as Cari walked up to him. His arms were crossed as he tapped his right foot. Cari was taking deep breaths as she tried not to cry. Just minutes ago the guy she loves (at least she thinks that she still does) found out that she was married to his best friend. If that doesn't mess up someone's day, she didn't know what did.

"Seriously, can you go any slower?" Randy questioned.

"Do you wanna just SHUT UP?" Cari yelled back at him.

Randy dropped his arms and stared at her in shock. Something was bothering her and he was just about to push her too far. He really should have been considerate, especially with her situation with John. As soon as she was close enough to him, he pulled her in for a hug. He knew she needed it. Immediately Cari wrapped her arms around his torso and started to cry. Randy tightened his grip around her and closed his eyes. This was a really long day and it was only 11:45. He was stressed beyond his limits trying to figure everything out and he was sure Cari was too.

And with the state she was in, the stress couldn't have been good for her.

"I just want to figure everything out. I'm so confused and stressed and…" Cari trailed off before letting more tears fall.

"I know Cari, I know…here let's sit down okay? Have you gotten anything to eat yet?" Randy asked.

Cari pulled her head away from Randy's chest and shook her head no. Randy sighed as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Let's go back up to the hotel room and order some food okay? Then we can talk about what we remember." Randy said.

"We're suppose to be checked out by noon remember?" Cari reminded him.

"We have a live show here today. The room is good till noon tomorrow. Come on, you really need the food right now." Randy told her.

Cari nodded her head as Randy led her to the elevator. He could already tell that she was pretty weak. He kept his arm around her waist until they reached the hotel room door. He grabbed an extra room key while he was waiting for Cari to come back from breakfast, since he lost the other one sometime last night. He opened the door and led Cari to one of the chairs by a table. She sat down and rested her head in her right hand. Randy picked up the phone to order room service.

"Room service what can we get you?" Someone asked.

"Yeah, can we get the french toast platter with sausage and eggs, scrambled and a glass of orange juice. Then I need two ham and cheese omlettes with a side of pancakes, over easy eggs, bacon and two glasses of milk." Randy ordered.

"Fatty." Cari muttered from the table.

Randy laughed as he got the total from the worker. He hung up the phone and took the chair across from her.

"How can you eat so much but be in the physical condition your in?" Cari asked.

"It's all about balance. I know I eat a lot, but some of it is the basic food groups. Paired with working out and wrestling evens it out I think." Randy tried explaining.

"If I ate that I would gain ten pounds even with working out." Cari told him.

"No you wouldn't. You look amazing." Randy admitted.

Cari smiled as she sat back in her chair. She felt better knowing food was on the way.

"So, tell me what you remember." She asked Randy.

****

_Randy was stumbling around the lobby, looking for Cari. They needed to get to the chapel and they needed to go ASAP. He didn't want his boss to see him like this.  
"Randy! What the hell are you doing?" Someone yelled behind him._

_Randy spun around (twice) only to see his boss standing behind him. He looked mad and very tired. Randy laughed as he hugged his boss._

"_Vince! Hi!" Randy greeted him._

"_Get off of me Randy! Why the hell are you acting like this?" Vince asked pushing Randy away._

"_Well sir…I met someone special and we're getting married tonight so I'm just waiting for her." Randy replied._

"_Are you out of you goddamn mind?" Vince asked him._

"_No sir! I love this girl! She's amazing and sexy and…and…yeah!" Randy told him._

"_Oh lord…listen Randy. You need to go back up to your room and sleep. Drink some coffee or something too. Your reek of booze." Vince informed him._

"_I gotta get married!" Randy whined._

"_Randy! Look. Take this. Order some food to get in your system. Give it back to me tomorrow okay?" Vince said, holding out his credit card._

_There it was. Right in front of him. Vince's gold card. Who knew how much money was on this thing? Randy took it and cradled it in his hands._

"_I'll take good care don't worry!" Randy told him._

"_This is a one time deal Orton. I'm only doing this because you're my champion." Vince stated._

"_Yes sir!" Randy replied._

_Vince grunted as he walked away from his intoxicated star. Randy tried remembering what Vince told him to do with the car. He was suppose to use it to but something…then an idea popped into his head._

"_Cari! Guess whose paying for our wedding?" Randy called out to no one in particular._

****

"We used Vince's card for our wedding?" Cari asked.

"Yeah. When I saw him it was twenty minutes of non-stop yelling. I guess we got everything under the sun. We kinda owe him a lot…" Randy told Cari.

"God this just get's worse and worse…" Cari groaned.

"Well what do you remember?" Randy asked.

"Nothing new. Just humming 'Going To the Chapel' out the doors where you were in a cab. We need to go to A Little White Chapel. We were gonna go there before getting sidetracked remember?" Cari told him.

"Oh yeah…" Randy started to say before room service came in.

They wheeled all the food over to the table and laid it out for them. Randy started to get his card out but Cari pulled a fifty out of her back pocket and handed it to the worker.

"Keep the change bud." She explained as she started to butter her french toast.

The worker smiled as he walked out of the hotel room. Randy stared at her as she started to pour syrup over her food. She looked up at him confused.

"What?" She asked.

"You just paid." Randy stated.

"Yes. That's what money helps you do." Cari responded.

"You didn't have to do that." Randy told her.

"Well I did. So there." Cari replied as she took a bite of her french toast.

One bite of it and she smiled. She didn't realize how hungry she was until the first taste of syrup filled her mouth. She needed the sugar in it. Randy laughed to himself as he dove into his first omlette. Within minutes Randy was halfway done with his omlette but Cari was starting to stand up. He looked at her plate to find all the food gone and her glass empty.

"Holy shit…hungry much?" Randy asked.

"Shut up. I'm gonna go shower. Your better hurry up fatty cause we have a chapel to get to." Cari replied.

Cari pulled her shirt over her head and flung it on the bed. She walked into the bathroom in her bra and jeans. Randy watched her as she walked into the bathroom and closing the door. He sighed as he cut up his breakfast. She was everything Randy looked for in a girl. He put up with his shit and she even gave it back.

Would he be able to keep her after today?

****

**My life = wake up, school, college classes, chiro, gymnastics, work, homework, sleep. I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever but I don't even have time to breathe barely! But here it is and please review!**

**Next chapter: Randy and Cari take a taxi to A Little White Chapel to meet the man who married them. What can he tell them? Keep reading!**


	7. His and Hers

**A Little White Chapel-1:00 P.M**

"Oh my lord. This is typical Vegas." Randy stated as he got out of the cab.

Cari was about to open her door but Randy ran over to her side of the cab and opened it for her. She smiled up at him and stepped out of the cab. They both looked up at the white building with the oversized sign advertising the chapel. The parking lot was deserted, but then again, who is gonna make such a dumb decision in the middle of the day? The cab drove off, leaving Randy and Cari in the parking lot. Neither of them moved an inch toward the place.

"I'm not going in first." Randy stated.

"Your acting like this is a haunted house or something." Cari replied.

"I'm still not going in first." Randy said.

"You're the WWE champion yet you're afraid to go into some damn chapel?" Cari asked.

"Who would wanna go in there?" Randy replied.

"Oh my lord. How about we go in at the same time?" Cari offered.

"No. You first." Randy said, taking a step back.

Cari looped her arm through his and dragged him next to her. Randy's arm was limp so she didn't have much to hold on to, but after a while he wrapped his arm around hers. They walked up to the steps and opened the door. A bell rang above the door and a woman looked up from her computer. At the sight of the two, the woman jumped up and gasped.

"It's my favorite couple! Oh my lord welcome back! Oh we missed you so!" The woman exclaimed.

She ran around her desk and embraced Cari. Cari froze as the woman pulled away and eyed Randy.

"I think I missed you more…too bad you're taken sweet cheeks." The woman said with a wink.

Her hair was orange and up in a bun with gum being chomped in her mouth. Her leopard print skinny jeans were tucked into calf high black boots with a black t-shirt. Cari instantly moved closer to Randy and wrapped her arms around his torso. She wasn't scared of a chapel, but she was frightened of the woman.

"Don't ya remember me dolls? I wouldn't blame ya, you two were all over the place." The woman laughed.

"Excuse me, but what is your name?" Randy asked.

"My real name is Sue. But once the eight o' clock hour rolls around I'm Ms. Dolly Parton." Sure told them with a smile.

"Uh-huh." Randy replied, putting his arm around Cari's waist.

"I'm guessin you came by to pick up your wedding souvenirs?" Sue guessed.

"Souvenirs?" Cari and Randy said at the same time.

"Well lookie who we have here!" Someone yelled.

Cari looked over to see a man walk into the room. He was bald with brown eyes. He was a bit pudgy but still wore a suit.

"My lovebirds from last night! Don't recognize me? Sorry, guess without the white jumpsuit and black wig and kick-ass Elvis impersonation you wouldn't!" The man said.

"You married us?" Cari asked.

"Sure did! Glad you came by, I just finished your calendars!" The man said, putting a box of stuff down on the table.

Randy let go of Cari and walked up to the desk. He held up a set of his and hers towels with their faces on them. As Randy set those down to reach for the mugs, Cari started to remember their time here.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

"_Dearly beloved, we have all gathered to join these crazy kids in their hunk-a-hunk-a burnin love." The man called out._

_Cari couldn't stop giggling as she looked at Randy. Randy was swaying in place as he tried to find his balance. She looked down at her wedding gown, which she borrowed from Dolly Parton. She couldn't believe a country legend was in Vegas the same time she was! _

"_Now Randy, I need to see the gorgeous rock your gonna place on this little darlin's hand." The man demanded._

"_Oh shit, I got it here somewhere…" Randy mumbled as she searched his pocket._

_Randy pulled out a silver ring with a black stone in the middle. Randy grabbed Cari's hand and slid the ring on her finger. When Cari looked closer, she noticed that it was his class ring. She gasped as she held her hand out. It was beautiful._

"_Now Randy, do you promise to hold this woman tight, treat her right, and never leave her blue?" Elvis asked._

"_Course I do!" Randy promised._

"_Cari, do you promise to hold this man tight, treat him right, and never leave him blue?" Elvis asked her._

"_Uh-huh!" Cari answered, still admiring her ring._

"_Well, by the power invested in me, by the state of Nevada and all things rock-n-roll, I pronounce you husband and wife. All right! Give her a smooch!" Elvis proclaimed._

_Randy's eyes met Cari's and she smiled. Soon he pulled her in for a sloppy kiss. Dolly Parton was cheering in the pews as other couples in line went insane. Randy pulled away from her and smiled._

"_Now for souvenirs! Who wants a calendar?" Dolly asked._

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

"Oh my god." Cari said before sitting down.

"What?" Randy asked, muffled by the his and her pen he had in his mouth,

"I just remembered our wedding." She told him.

"What a wedding it was! I've never seen so much press for one wedding…" The man trailed off.

"WAIT. Press?" Randy asked.

"Oh yeah! Once news hit that a major WWE star was getting married here the paps were all over this place!" The man exclaimed.

"Oh it was a madhouse! We had to sneak you two out the back way so you wouldn't get caught! They didn't get you but it didn't stop em from running a story this morning." Sue explained to them.

"Oh my god we're in the paper…" Randy said, dropping the bumper sticker he had in his hand.

"How much did all this cost?" Cari asked.

"Well with the wedding expenses and your items…right around $6,000." The man told her.

"We charged six thousand dollars on Vince's card?" Cari yelled.

"Shut up okay? We need to get back to the hotel, grab a paper and read what they have on us. And we need to do this quick. I gotta be at the arena by 4:30." Randy said grabbing their box of things.

"What am I suppose to do then huh? If you need to go to the arena where the hell am I suppose to go?" Cari asked.

"I don't know right now okay? Let's just get this figured out." Randy said as he walked out of the chapel.

"Thank you so much for all your help." Cari thanked the two workers.

"Oh no problem sugar! You two enjoy the married life!" Sue told her.

Cari nodded as she walked out to find Randy demolishing everything they bought. Once it was all broken, tore up or taken apart, he threw the items in a trash bin and faced Cari.

"Well?" Randy asked.

"Call another damn cab and get us back to the hotel." Cari told him.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**Cari and Randy are finally starting to fit the pieces of the puzzle together! How much longer till it's finished? Who knows, but I know you wanna review!**

**Next chapter: Instead of heading to the hotel, Randy and Cari stop on the strip for some shopping. There Randy finds the paper and they read the article. What does it say? And how will it help them remember their night? Keep reading!**


	8. Fitting The Pieces Together

**Espressamente Illy-3:00 P.M**

**Randy's POV**

I sat at a table, the newspaper sitting in the middle of it. The headline 'WWE Star Marries in Vegas, 1B' graced the top left hand corner of the front page. I wanted to tear the page open and read the article but no, I had to wait for Cari to finish her damn shopping. We were on our way to the hotel but the cab had to drive down the strip. As soon as he passed Via Bellagio, Cari made him stop so she could get out.

"_What the hell are you doing?" I screamed at Cari._

"_Dude. It's SHOPPING. I'm a woman. Women like to shop. Do you not see how amazing this place is?" Cari asked._

"_You can't go shopping now. We don't have the time." I told her._

"_Correction. You don't have the time. Because according to you your schedule doesn't correspond with mine. Even though we are married you still seem to think about yourself. So I'M shopping. You can do whatever the fuck you want now." Cari explained as she got out of the cab. _

_I instantly opened my door and rushed to catch up with her. I grabbed her arm and pulled her back. Tears were starting to form in her eyes, but she tried to blink them away. I sighed as I pulled out my wallet and took out my credit card. I held out her palm and placed the plastic in her hand._

"_I'm sorry Cari. I'm just…stressed. I'm gonna go to Espressamente Illy and get a paper. Please, whatever you want, it's on me. Just meet me there whenever you're done okay?" I told her._

_Cari nodded as she placed my card in her back pocket. Without a smile or a goodbye, she turned around and walked into the mall. I closed my eyes as I turned back to the cab. The day seemed to be getting longer and longer._

I knew I screwed up with Cari. She was just as stressed as I was. But of course, more of the stress was on me. I am the WWE Champion, and getting bad press won't be good for my future career. I took a sip of my coffee and flipped the paper up. Was she coming soon? Was she coming at all?

"So you bought me two cute pairs of boots, a new purse, a Betsey Johnson dress and a few new pairs of jeans." Cari stated as she sat down, bags surrounding our table.

I laughed as she slid the card across the table to me. I slid the card back in my wallet. The whole time Cari didn't take her eyes off me. I looked at her and smiled.

"I'm sorry Car. I really am." I told her.

"I know. Me too. Now let's read this bitch." Cari said, taking the paper from my hands.

Cari found the local section and grabbed it out from the paper. The rest of the paper dropped on the table, but neither of us bothered to straighten it up. I pulled my chair to the other side of the table, closer to her. She sat up straight and scooted her chair away from me. On the front page was a picture of the chapel we got married at.

"Oh god, this is gonna be horrible." Cari muttered.

"Shut up and read the article." I retaliated as she cleared her throat to read.

'_Less then twenty-four hours as he came victorious from his wrestling match, WWE Champion Randy Orton because victorious out of the ring. Randy was found stumbling into A Little White Chapel with an unidentified brunette around 2 A.M this morning. Sources say the brunette was seen at a bar with other WWE stars after their pay-per-view. She is rumored to be the girlfriend of WWE star, John Cena. Of course, with this new bond, does this mean her relationship with John is over?_

"_The two were fighting at the bar earlier that night, and it seemed like she already had too much to drink." Says an inside source._

"_They were together for three years, and I guess he ended it earlier in the day. She had some hard feelings about it, and stumbled out of the bar with his best friend."_

_Reporters tried catching the couple while walking out of the chapel, but chapel staff snuck them out of the back to be avoided. The couple was later spotted gambling at the casino the stars were staying at. They eventually made their way back to Randy's room around 4:30 this morning. No WWE reps. have replied to any calls or have made any comments._

_Sue Stram, a worker at A Little White Chapel, spoke to us after the infamous wedding was held._

"_They were stumblin' all over the place, but it was definitely the best wedding we ever had! They looked so happy and Cari couldn't stop giggling. They order $6,000 worth of souvenirs and took pictures with everyone there. I think these two have a chance at love. Once they sober up, of course."_

_WWE RAW has a live house show tonight, starting at six P.M tonight. Randy is expected to perform at tonight's show, despite whatever condition, or hangover he is suffering. As for Cari, her status is unknown on whether she will attend or not. We tried contacting John Cena about the situation, but we could not get a hold of him for comment.'_

I looked over the article again with wide eyes. Everything snapped back into place. Starting at the bar when I first saw her up to getting back in the hotel room. I slammed the paper down and ran my hand over my short hair. I couldn't believe how stupid we were. I looked to Cari who had her hand over her mouth. She looked like she was going to explode any second. She gave me a look, and I knew that she remembered what happened as well.

"I can't believe it." She exclaimed.

"Yeah. I can't believe us." I added.

We sat in silence for a while. I checked my watch for the time. 3:40. I had fifty minutes to make it to the arena. Would Cari come with me? Should I invite her to come with? We were kinda married now; I assumed it would be a nice thing to do. Before I could say a word, Cari stood up and started to collect her bags.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm leaving. I forgot to mention that you also bought me a plane ticket back home. I'm going to the hotel to get my things, calling John to see if he did wait, then my plane takes off at six. You're a high profile star, Randy. You don't need a shotgun wedding to ruin your image. I'm sorry this happened, but I can't be married to my ex-boyfriend's best friend." Cari said as a cab pulled up.

I jumped out of my seat as I watched her walk away. She slid her bags in before getting in herself. Suddenly, her cab drove away, back to the hotel. I ran my hand over my face and started to take deep breaths. I needed to assess my next move. What was I gonna do? If I follow her, I wouldn't make it to the show. Meaning I could lose my job. But if I go to the arena, I would lose her.

And at the moment, losing her was the last thing I wanted.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**Well, everything is solved! All the pieces have finally fit together! But it looks like Randy has another fight coming his way. But what really happened that night? That, my friends, will be the last chapter. So yes, you will have to wait. You can review to pass the time!**

**Next chapter: Cari calls John to find out that he did wait for her. She meets him in the lobby to discuss their future. Do they even have one? Or will Cari walk away from him too? Keep reading!**


	9. Time To Say Goodbye

**A/N: Yeah, it's been a while. I feel pretty bad about my lack of updating. But I suffered a family loss so I've been quite busy with that. But, considering that things slowed down, I find time to update!**

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**Cari's POV**

I sat on top of my suitcase as I waited for John in the lobby of his hotel. He had stayed around because his flight got delayed (or so he claims.) My hands shook as the butterflies in my stomach grew with every minute that passed. I reflected on the past twenty-four hours of my time in Vegas. How could things change so fast?

John and I built up an amazing relationship for three years. We had been through a lot with his injuries and sabbaticals from his work. Through all that, I thought we could handle anything. Then one night he crushed everything we worked so hard for. Then I had to go and get drunk and marry his best friend. Three years of hard work and love all down the drain within a day.

And now, we could never get it back.

"Cari." Someone called to me.

I looked up to see John walking toward me. I stood up and wheeled my baggage next to me. The first thing John did was give me a hug as soon as he got to me. I tried my hardest to not re-think my final decision. But I thought about his touch, his sense of humor and how he seemed to just _get_ me. He pulled away and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I wanna forget about last night. Let's just start fresh. We both did some things we didn't mean to do and we can just forget it." John stated.

"Do you really think it can be that easy?" I asked him.

"It's not gonna be easy, but it would be a good starting point." He replied.

"Why did you break up with me anyway?" I asked him.

"Well…whenever I tried getting a hold of you, you never answered. And when I did you sounded so rushed or you got frustrated. I was thinking that…that you found someone else." John told me hesitantly.

I stood there silently as I took his words in. He didn't even have the nerve to ask me what was going on with me at the time. He acted purely off emotion. John could tell I was getting angry, so he tightened his grip around me.

"But then your mom called me a little while ago. She told me what's been going on. I wish you could have told me Cari. You know I would have left to be there with you." John said sincerely.

"I know, me too." I replied.

"Why didn't you tell me? Did you not want me there?" John asked.

"Of course I wanted you there! I needed you there. But I couldn't take you away from your work. Not when you were in the title chase…" I trailed off.

"None of that matters if you aren't healthy." John added.

"I'm fine now John. They were able to remove most of it." I told him.

"Cari you have cancer and you couldn't even tell me! Do you have any idea how shitty that makes me feel? That you think my work is more important then you?" John yelled.

By now travelers were starting to look at us. John had stepped away from now, letting space between us. I crossed my arms, missing the warmth of his around me. John sighed and slowly walked closer to me. He slipped his hands into mine and looked into my eyes.

"I talked to Vince. He's giving me this week off to be with you, then the next few weekends after that. I want to help you to recover. I want to be with you again Cari." He whispered.

I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath. I knew he wanted to help me. And I was certain that he still loved me. But these past twenty-fours made me re-think everything. After John broke up with me, I thought I wouldn't be able to live without him. But I lived more with Randy then I ever did with John.

I'm sure part of that had to do with the alcohol in my system. But that's not my point.

"John…I married your best friend. I…I can't be with you after last night. Not after what happened." I told him.

John instantly stepped away from me, looking hurt and confused. I sighed as I grabbed the handle on my bag.

"You broke up with me on a whim John. You could have asked me at anytime if what you assumed was true. And with Randy…things are different with him. But he needs to focus on his career. So I'm moving on without either of you. I'm sorry John." I apologized.

And just like that, I walked away from the man I loved for three years. I couldn't look back. I knew if I did I would try running back. If I was going to keep that promise, I needed to keep moving forward. I flagged down a cab and he popped his trunk for me. I stuffed my suitcase in it and got in the back seat.

John had my heart for three years. But Randy had taken it within minutes. I knew guys like Randy didn't come around often. And I knew letting go of him was a hard thing for me to do. But I couldn't be with him. Or either of them. And I knew none of this meant a thing to Randy. All he cared about was his career. He didn't care about me at all.

That's when I saw Randy running out of a cab and into the hotel the moment I started to drive away.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**So the end is beginning to loom on this story! Such sadness I know, but hey. You could always review to make yourself feel better!**

**Next chapter: Randy reaches the hotel to get to Cari, only to find a very pissed off John. What could go on from here? Keep reading!**


	10. Looking For A Blessing

**A/N: Alright, here is third to last chapter! I hope you guys have enjoyed the series so far. Anyways, I'll be changing my pen name to "PrettyGirlROCK pretty soon, so just keep a look-out for that. Okay, enough rambling. Story time!**

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx****  
**

**Randy's POV**

"Oh, hey John." I greeted him, slightly nervous.

Here's a summary of mine and John's friendship: We met in OVW in early 2001. At first, we didn't like each other. I thought he was some punk who would never make it out of an OVW ring. He saw me as a guy who was making it only because I'm third generation. We both debuted in 2002 in the WWE. Over time that we started to travel with each other and actually talked, we stopped going after each others throats and became good friends. Hell, he's one of the few people I trust in this business. So when he got with Cari, I was happy for him.

Too bad I ruined that happiness between them. Oops.

"You son of a bitch." I heard John say.

I looked forward to see John coming at me. He looked beyond pissed. I knew I was in some deep shit to get him that mad. When John got close enough to me, he instantly started to swing at me. I tackled him to the ground, trying to keep him off of me. I kicked him off me and ran to hide behind a luggage carrier.

"Do you have any idea the damage you have done?" John shouted at me.

"It's not my fault! You're the one who broke her heart after three years!" I argued back.

"You took advantage of her! You saw she was weak and went for it! And you KNEW she was my girlfriend!" John replied.

"Hey, it's not my fault the girl likes to drink! We both had a few too many drinks in us. Neither of us knew what was going on. We woke up, found rings on our finger and have been trying to figure out this damn thing all day." I told him.

"I can't believe you. If it was any other girl…but it's Cari." John said, his voice a little calmer now.

I stepped out from behind the baggage carrier and sighed. I really had hurt John. I never meant to hurt him. He loved the girl for three years and probably still loves her. They shared so much together and they actually made their relationship work. It's hard on a woman when her guy is on the road 300 days out of the year. I respected him for keeping the relationship going for so long.

But he screwed it up. Sure, I was no help. But he lost his chance with her. I never thought I would hook up with my best friend's girl. But she turned out to be just what I needed. She was spunky and had a bit of flare, but she was caring and nice. Our personalities didn't necessarily match, but that's what the saying "opposites attract" is for.

So it was at this moment I decided to ask the unthinkable.

"John…I know you're mad." I said.

"I'm fucking pissed." He replied flatly.

"And I know you love Cari." I told him.

"Hell I do. But she turned me down. She said that she couldn't be with me after what happened between you two." John told me.

"Wait…she was here? Did I just miss her?" I asked.

"Pretty much. She walked out, you walked in." He informed me.

"Wow…and she wouldn't be with you?" I asked to confirm.

"You either. Don't get your damn hopes up. She said she was moving on without the both us. You have to focus on your career and I just…well, I wasn't the best." John said, cutting himself off.

I tried to let those words sink in, but they wouldn't. Cari thought that my career was more important than being together. This morning, my image and career were top priority. I couldn't have a shotgun wedding ruin my image as a WWE champion! This morning, all I wanted to do was get to the bottom of the story and toss her aside so I could move on with life. But as the day went on and spending time with her, I didn't want to let her go. I'm saying I love the girl or anything! I just started to feel an attraction toward her. I started to care for her. I thought that maybe something good could come out of this.

No. I wasn't going to let her be a small chapter in the story of my life. I wanted her to be the whole damn book.

"Look John. I know you hate me for what I did. But we both care about Cari. And I'm starting to care about her a lot. So I'm going to the airport to stop her from getting on her plane home. I don't want her out of my life yet." I admitted to John.

"Dude we have RAW tonight, did you forget that champ?" John asked.

"I don't care about the show. The only thing I care about right now is getting her back. I'm going to that airport and I'm not leaving until she's sitting a cab right next to me. I want her back with me, and I want your okay on this." I told John.

John looked at me like I was asking if it was okay to shoot his family in front of him. At that point I thought John would make it so I couldn't walk out of this hotel. But with his consent or not, I was going to go get her. John walked closer to me and I started to move behind the baggage carrier again. If he was going to swing again, I needed some protection. Instead, he sighed and stuck his hand out.

"You did something to her. I can tell that she cares about you. I knew it was hard for her to walk away from you. Go get her, and take care of her like I would have wanted to." John stated.

"If you love her, why don't you throw me against this wall and go get her?" I asked.

"In the end, I ruined things for us. I made assumptions and ruined the trust we had. You'll be better to her." John replied.

I stuck my hand out and shook Johns. I instantly felt relieved about the situation. I knew John wasn't happy about me getting the girl. He wanted to do what I was doing. But I guess he screwed up with her. I pulled him in for a quick hug before going toward the door.

"Want me to keep you updated?" I asked.

"No. Just bring her back." John said with a weak smile.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**As much as it hurt John to do, he let Randy go get her. He's so nice, isn't he? Any who, go ahead and review!**

**Next chapter: Randy gets to the airport minutes before Cari is to board her plane. Will he make it in time? Keep reading!**


	11. Final Call

**Randy's POV**

'_Last call for flight 207 to Boston. The gate will be closing in five minutes.'_

I felt like I was in the last episode of 'Friends' when Ross was racing through the airport to stop Rachel from going to Paris. He was racing through people and swerving through lines to get to her gate. I was doing just that. I shoved a few people here and there and nearly tripped over a million bags, but I wasn't going to stop at anything to stop Cari from leaving Vegas.

If only I showed her how I felt earlier in the day! Then I wouldn't be sprinting through an airport, pissing off every passenger here. I know now just how much I was a douche to her and about this whole situation. Yeah, I was stressed out about finding out what happened last night. And yeah, I was pissed about the shotgun wedding. And sure, I was worried about my image about the main guy in WWE. I was focusing on the wrong issues. I should have been there for her. She was just as stressed about the situation and just where her relationship with John was. And I'm sure her health issue didn't help much.

I turned a corner to find a long line to go through TSA. I didn't have time to wait! There had to be another way to get around them. Could I even get through, even though I wasn't a passenger?

"Any passengers who are suppose to board flight 207 please come with me to the front of the line!" A TSA worker called out.

I sprinted over to her and jumped right in front of the line. It was then when everyone was shuffling in their bags that I forgot one important thing.

I had no ticket to get through.

"Sir? Can I see your ticket?" A worker asked me.

"Uhm…I'm actually waiting for someone to arrive." I told him.

"Why are you going through TSA if you're just waiting for someone? Go around that side entrance, check the flight you're waiting on and go through." The worker told me, pointing to his left.

I jumped out of line and ran to the other side. That saved me a lot of time. I stopped at the board to look at departing flights. She would be at gate 10, which was about halfway down the airport. I looked down at my watch.

I only had one minute.

Just like I was in a race, I sprinted down the airport toward gate 10. I tried not to think about if she was already on the plane, or if the gate closed early. Could I get on the plane if she was already on it? Could I page her to come back out?

No. I needed to be positive. I needed to think that she was still waiting to get on the plane. God knows why she would be still waiting, but I hoped that she was.

That's when I reached the gate to see her leaving the check-in desk and headed toward the stewardess by the gate. It was almost like she was moving in slow motion. She steps seemed slow and weighed down, like she didn't want to go. That's when I knew I had my chance.

"Cari, wait!" I called out.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**Cari's POV-Five Minutes Earlier**

"Look, I called here two hours ago to get a seat and they told me that they one more available." I said, stressed.

"I'm sorry mam, but I see no open seating here." The woman told me.

"Check again. Refresh the damn page if needed. I need to get on that plane." I told her.

"Mam, if we're full, I can always put you on our next flight out of here." She informed me.

"When does that take off?" I asked.

"9:15." She said as she looked for my seat.

I groaned as I turned around. I couldn't wait till then. If I did, I would probably think about what I was doing and turn back around to go to the arena. If I didn't get out of here, I would actually give Randy a chance.

And I really did want to give him a chance. Seriously.

But I couldn't be married to him. No, not John's best friend. It was just wrong on all levels. I would just forget that we ever got married and move on. I tapped my fingers on my suitcase handle when Randy's class ring caught my eye. How was it that I was still wearing the damn thing? What would I do with it once I got back home? Send it back to him? Keep it? Pawn it? I smiled a little as I remembered when we first woke up to realize that we were married. He had just gotten out of the shower and I got my first look at my husband…

"Found your seat mam! Sorry about the confusion, here is your plane ticket." She said as she handed me my ticket.

This was it. I was really going to leave this crazy day behind me. I walked slowly toward the gate, wondering if I was doing the right thing. I thought it would be healthier to stay away from both men. But how can it be healthy to stay away from a man who changed your life so much?

"Cari, wait!" I heard my name being called out.

I turned around, and much to my relief, I saw Randy running towards my gate.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

"Randy? What are you doing here?" Cari asked.

"Mam, your boarding pass?" The woman asked.

"Hang on! Don't get on yet!" Randy shouted.

Cari watched as Randy ran toward her and stopped right in front of her gate. He was breathing heavily and looked like he just ran a marathon. Randy grabbed her free hand and rubbed his thumb over his class ring.

"Cari, you can't go." He said.

"I…I need to go back. I can't live like this…" Cari trailed off.

"You think you can't, but I know you want too!" Randy pointed.

"Mam!" The woman, yelled, getting agitated.

"Give us five minutes woman! Damn!" Randy yelled in frustration.

"Randy calm down! You'll get kicked out if you don't!" Cari scolded.

Randy let out a deep breath before looking into Cari's eyes. He was always jealous of John for having a girl like her. She was gorgeous and so confident about herself. She carried herself like she was prettier then all the divas he wrestled with. She knew she had one of the biggest names in the business, and she wouldn't have let go. Well, now she had her grip on another. And this time, he wouldn't let go of her like John did.

"Listen, I realized something today. Today was…insane. And I know none of it makes sense to either of us. But this must have happened for a reason…" Randy started to say before being cut off.

"Yeah, we both like booze and drank too much." Cari stated.

"No! If neither of us cared about what happened, we wouldn't have spent the whole day running around Vegas to find out what happened. We would have said 'screw it,' and moved on right then. But we both made the effort to fit things together. Now I understand that we've only been married a day, but I've known you for three years Cari. And I don't know about you, but I'm really starting to feel something for you. And I can tell that you feel the same. I talked to John and he let me do this so don't worry about what he thinks about this. Please Cari…don't leave me here. I wanna try this." Randy poured out.

Cari was so overwhelmed with this whole day, that she almost started to break down. He was right. If she didn't care, she would have forgotten about the marriage and focused on getting John back. She had an amazing three years with him, but Randy was something new. She found excitement and joy in him. She looked up at him as he waited for an answer.

"I just got out of a three year relationship, Randy. I'm not throwing it all away for a shotgun marriage right now." She told Randy.

"I know, I understand. Even though we're technically married, we can start from the beginning. We can start of as…friends who are married to each other." Randy said proudly.

"Friends who are married to each other?" Cari asked, laughing.

"Hey, it's a start." Randy pointed out.

Cari laughed as she looked back at Randy. She wanted to try it with him. She liked how he would go at her pace. It would take her a while to get over what she and John had. But knowing she had Randy once she healed from that relationship gave her a sense of security. She extended her arm back toward the woman and held out her boarding pass.

"I'm sorry to keep you, but I won't need this today." She decided, letting the boarding pass fall to the ground.

Randy swept her up and let his lips connect with hers. She wrapped her arms around her neck and embraced him. She felt like she had made the right choice. Randy let her down with a smile across his face.

"So…we can be 'friends who are married to each other with benefits' right?" Randy asked.

"How did I know you would ask that…" Cari trailed off.

Randy smirked as he put his arm around her. Her luggage trailed behind her as they walked through the airport to go back to the arena. She would have to face John, and the rest of the roster, and explain what really happened. And Randy was sure that he would have to face the audience tonight and explain the headlines. But he didn't have any issue with that. He was right where he wanted to be.

"Before we get to the arena, we really should get this story in order." Cari pointed out.

"Oh, your right! Let's put this together. So we start at the bar…" Randy started.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**Looks like things worked out in everyone's favor! Now time to get the whole story straightened out, which will be THE LAST CHAPTER AHHH! But while you wait for the final story, you could always review!**


	12. From Beginning To End: The Whole Story

_"Put me down! I can walk just fine!" Cari yelled as Randy carried her out of the bar._

_Randy set her down, stumbling a little as he stood back up. Cari brushed off her pants and looked up at Randy. Why was she out here with him? Was he the one that carried him? Cari sat down in one of the leather chairs and stared out of the door. This wasn't how she wanted her night to go. She imagined being with John at the bar, then spending the night with him like she always did. She wasn't ready for him to break up with her. Just out of the blue! He gave no good reason either!_

_"Such a bitch!" Cari shouted._

_"Hey! Watch your language out here okay?" Randy asked._

_"I don't care! John threw away three good god damn years and for what?" Cari yelled, throwing her hands in the air._

_Her hands landed with a thud on her legs and she erupted in laughter. Randy couldn't help but join in on her laughter. He was starting to feel a little tipsy now with every second going by. Cari stood up and fell over as she tried walking toward Randy. Randy reached out and caught her just before she hit the ground. They both fell down, laughing in each other's arms. People passed by giving them odd looks, but neither of them noticed. Cari's laugh died down and she got quiet._

_"What's wrong?" Randy asked._

_"I wish I could get back at John! Make him see what he's missing!" Cari answered._

_"We could get married!" Randy suggested._

_Cari gasped and looked up at Randy with bright eyes. It was the best idea she had ever heard of! Randy was John's best friend. It would be the ultimate revenge on him! He would see how much happier she was with Randy and show him what he was missing. Nothing could go wrong!_

_"That is a GREAT idea! But I wanna get changed first. I'll be back!" Cari told him._

_Cari stood up and stumbled her first few steps before getting her balance. She laughed as she walked toward the elevator. Randy sat up as a smile spread across his face. He was gonna marry John's ex. He would be lying if he said that he didn't find her attractive. He had his eyes on her ever since John landed her. And now he was gonna have his chance with her. This was gonna be a good night!_

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

_Randy was stumbling around the lobby, looking for Cari. She was taking a long time to change for the chapel, and he was losing patience (and his buzz.) They needed to get to the chapel and they needed to go ASAP. He didn't want his boss to see him like this. "Randy! What the hell are you doing?" Someone yelled behind him._

_Randy spun around (twice) only to see his boss standing behind him. He looked mad and very tired. Randy laughed as he hugged his boss._

"_Vince! Hi!" Randy greeted him._

"_Get off of me Randy! Why the hell are you acting like this?" Vince asked pushing Randy away._

"_Well sir…I met someone special and we're getting married tonight so I'm just waiting for her." Randy replied._

"_Are you out of you goddamn mind?" Vince asked him._

"_No sir! I love this girl! She's amazing and sexy and…and…yeah!" Randy told him._

"_Oh lord…listen Randy. You need to go back up to your room and sleep. Drink some coffee or something too. Your reek of booze." Vince informed him._

"_I gotta get married!" Randy whined._

"_Randy! Look. Take this. Order some food to get in your system. Give it back to me tomorrow okay?" Vince said, holding out his credit card._

_There it was. Right in front of him. Vince's gold card. Who knew how much money was on this thing? Randy took it and cradled it in his hands._

"_I'll take good care don't worry!" Randy told him._

"_This is a one time deal Orton. I'm only doing this because you're my champion." Vince stated._

"_Yes sir!" Randy replied._

_Vince grunted as he walked away from his intoxicated star. Randy tried remembering what Vince told him to do with the car. He was suppose to use it to but something…then an idea popped into his head._

"_Cari! Guess whose paying for our wedding?" Randy called out to no one in particular._

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

"_Dearly beloved, we have all gathered to join these crazy kids in their hunk-a-hunk-a burnin love." The man called out._

_Cari couldn't stop giggling as she looked at Randy. Randy was swaying in place as he tried to find his balance. She looked down at her wedding gown, which she borrowed from Dolly Parton. She couldn't believe a country legend was in Vegas the same time she was!_

"_Now Randy, I need to see the gorgeous rock your gonna place on this little darlin's hand." The man demanded._

"_Oh shit, I got it here somewhere…" Randy mumbled as she searched his pocket._

_Randy pulled out a silver ring with a black stone in the middle. Randy grabbed Cari's hand and slid the ring on her finger. When Cari looked closer, she noticed that it was his class ring. She gasped as she held her hand out. It was beautiful._

"_Now Randy, do you promise to hold this woman tight, treat her right, and never leave her blue?" Elvis asked._

"_Course I do!" Randy promised._

"_Cari, do you promise to hold this man tight, treat him right, and never leave him blue?" Elvis asked her._

"_Uh-huh!" Cari answered, still admiring her ring._

"_Well, by the power invested in me, by the state of Nevada and all things rock-n-roll, I pronounce you husband and wife. All right! Give her a smooch!" Elvis proclaimed._

_Randy's eyes met Cari's and she smiled. Soon he pulled her in for a sloppy kiss. Dolly Parton was cheering in the pews as other couples in line went insane. Randy pulled away from her and smiled._

"_Now for souvenirs! Who wants a calendar?" Dolly asked._

_"I want more than a calendar! I want everything!" Cari yelled._

_"We can get everything! Wedding gifts courtesy of Vincent Kennedy McMahon!" Randy yelled._

_Cari screamed as she looked at his card. She took it out of his hand and ran up to the counter. She looked at everything the chapel had to offer. Mugs, t-shirts, his and her towels; she wanted everything! Dolly handed Cari a glass of champagne and smiled._

_"To the newlywed!" She toasted._

_Cari drank the champagne in one gulp and wiped her mouth. This was turning out to be the perfect night. She was married to an amazing guy, and she was going to get back at John. What more could a girl ask for?_

_"I want everything in this case!" Cari said, pointing at everything._

****

"_God who needs John Cena!" Cari yelled as she entered the lobby._

_Candice and Jeff looked over to see Cari and Randy entering the hotel. The light reflected off all the glitter that was stuck to their clothes. Randy has his arm around Cari's waist as they walked toward the casino. Jeff and Candice looked at each other worried. Instantly they ran over to Cari and Randy. Cari looked over to see the two running toward them._

"_Hi guys!" Cari greeted them._

"_Hun what is going on?" Candice asked._

"_I am now the NEW Mrs. Randy Orton!" Cari said proudly._

"_I stole Cena's girl from him!" Orton stated._

"_Wait…you got married?" Jeff asked._

"_Yeah! Down at the pretty little chapel some odd ways away." Cari said smiling._

"_Mmhmm. Got glitter on me." Randy stated as he brushed some of it off._

"_Your kidding me." Candice said._

"_Nope! John…was NEVER the right one. Randy is. He tall and tan and sexy and has a great body…"Cari trailed off giggling._

_Randy laughed as he pulled Cari in for a kiss. Jeff stared at the two in shock. John would not be happy about this in the morning. Candice was starting to grow furious. She pulled the two apart and leaned into Randy._

"_I told you to take care of her! Not marry her!" Candice yelled._

"_Maybe that's part of taking care of her." Randy pointed out shrugging his shoulders._

"_God, this is a mess." Candice said._

"_I'm Mrs. Orton! I'm Mrs. Orton!" Cari sang._

"_Yes you are." Randy agreed smiling._

"_And where do you think your off to?" Jeff asked._

"_To sleep I hope." Candice said under her breath._

"_Gambling!" Cari said excitedly._

"_No! You need SLEEP." Candice told them._

"_We bid you adieu!" Randy told them as he led Cari away._

_"Baby, how are we gonna gamble if we have no money?" Cari whined._

_"We don't have money, but Vince does." Randy said with a smile, flashing the card once more._

_**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**_

"_Whoo! Twenty-one baby!" Cari exclaimed, pulling her chips into her._

_All the players applauded her as Cari bowed. The dealer smile as he dealt her another hand. Randy walked over to her and tugged on her arm._

"_You're done here." He told her._

"_Whaa? No! I just won a HUGE hand! Drinks for everyone! Oh, and two for me." Cari giggled._

"_This is such a pointless game! The concept is to get twenty-one. Come on, I have something better." Randy said dragging her away._

"_Wait my chips!" Cari yelled, yanking her arm free._

_Cari grabbed a chip bag from the dealer and put all of her chips in them. The waitress walked around with drinks as Cari grabbed one off the tray. She chugged it down and slammed the glass on the table._

"_Okay, we can go now. Bye guys!" Cari waved._

_Randy laughed as he linked arms with Cari as they walked over to the craps table. Randy pushed past a crowd of people and took Cari's chip bag. He spilled the chips out all over the table._

"_Hey! That's my money!" Cari whined._

"_We're married now, so we share everything okay baby?" Randy told her._

"_Okay." Cari said, giggling and stealing a kiss._

"_You're betting all of this sir?" A woman asked._

"_Yes! Yes I am!" Randy exclaimed._

_The crowd clapped and watched as Randy was pushed two dice. Randy took the dice and shook them in his hand._

"_What should I go for baby?" Randy asked._

"_Uhm…snake eyes!" Cari said._

"_Snake eyes it is. Blow on em babe." Randy said holding the dice under her mouth._

_Cari blew on the dice, her breath reeking of alcohol. Randy shook the dice once more and let them go out of his hand. They rolled down to the other side before settling down._

_He had gotten snake eyes._

_The crowd went wild as Cari screamed and jumped up and down. Randy's haw dropped as he looked down at his luck. He picked Cari up and swung her around. He stopped spinning her and kissed her. He set her down as the dealer handed him all his chips._

"_How much is this?" Randy asked._

"_Well sir, you have a very large sum…" The dealer started to say._

_The dealer printed out a receipt and handed it to Randy. He took the piece of paper and looked at the number on it. His mouth dropped as soon as he laid eyes on it. He had never won this money before!_

_"How much?" Cari asked._

_"$500,000…" Randy said, still staring at the paper._

_Cari gasped, taking the paper away from him. She ran toward the teller to cash their money in. Randy ran after her and got a hold of her arm. He pulled her back, causing her to fall into him._

_"I'm gonna go get our money!" Cari told him._

_"We can't pull out straight cash! We'll tell them to save it for us till tomorrow! That way we can enjoy it more!" Randy suggested._

_"Okay!" Cari agreed, sealing the deal with a kiss._

****

_"This was the best night ever!" Cari yelled, walking into the hotel room._

_Randy closed the door and locked it. He took his shirt off the started to shake it. They had thrown so much glitter on them, he was gonna be seeing it for weeks. Cari jumped on the bed and giggled. She thought tonight was going to be horrible. She thought she would spend it crying in Candice's room over her break up with John. But Randy came in and won her $500,000! And, she got a husband out of the deal too. She was living every woman's dream! She stared at Randy as he proceeded to try and beat the glitter out of his shirt. She focused on his abs and his bright blue eyes. He looked at her and she smiled._

_"You should come here." She said with a smile._

_Randy dropped his shirt and walked over to the bed. He wrapped his arms around her midsection and fell on top of her. Their lips connected, and she didn't ever want to separate them. All she could think about was being in the moment and waking up as Mrs. Randy Orton in the morning._

_That's what you get for waking up in Vegas._

****

**Alright guys, it's finally over. I loved writing every chapter of this story and I hope you enjoyed reading it.**

**I want to thank every one who read this story. The fact that you continued to read it helped it thrive. I also want to thank Rhodes Princess, BourneBetter67, miszallie, veracruzortongal (who this story was dedicated to!), PermanentVacay, ashleyorton, redrose88, chasingdreams88, RKOsgirl92, Kinley Orton, OMGabriel, xoxoMarieLovesAlexRileyxoxo, bsbfan558, reina13, Christina89, Seddiefan040911, SoCalStarOC, Lexii Loves You, FreakofMMH and Rainbowbrite006 for all the reviews. It meant so much to me that you did review and I loved your feedback. It made the story what it is today. Also a special notice to veracruzortongal, who approached me with this challenge a year ago. I hope I did good with it and that I didn't disappoint you!**

**Well, that's all she wrote. Well…all I wrote. Once again, thank you for reading this from start to finish. Love you all!**


End file.
